


Hesperus

by gyunikum



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, M/M, Magical Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons and planets, and in between, Wonshik seeks company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesperus

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: graphic description of inflicting a bleeding wound.

He comes to Wonshik during the Transit of Venus, when Wonshik is choking on loneliness— he comes, bleeding out of the shadows with skin translucent like the moon and coal eyes darker than black, his raven hair caressing his jaw, and he kneels onto Wonshik’s rickety bed wordlessly, spitting his love onto Wonshik’s tongue as they kiss in the burning orange sunshine.

He tears Wonshik apart from within on the humid summer day as the Venus makes its pilgrimage across the disk of Sun on the magenta sky, and he presses his strong fingers under Wonshik’s ribs as if he wanted to reach for his heart— Wonshik moans into his mouth, a face full of black hair, and the smell of sulfur burns his nostrils.

The mattress creaks under their weight, objecting against their two bodies on top of one another, but Wonshik doesn’t care— he lets the man undress him slowly, grazing blunt nails over his exposed skin, a thin layer of sweat coating him, because the air conditioner is broken, and the summer is unbearably hot, but he shivers, bones rattling in his body, when the man stops and looks at him with hungry eyes, feeding on Wonshik’s hopelesness.

He doesn’t speak a word, but the little sounds his curved cherry lips, red as Wonshik’s flushed neck, let out form a name; _Taekwoon_ , in Wonshik’s mind before a blissful daze makes its way over him, coating him like a weightless white veil— Taekwoon’s hands on his body.

Taekwoon kisses him with the gentleness of no human, and Wonshik knows they don’t have much time left, just until Venus disappears back into the oblivion of deep space, but Taekwoon doesn’t hurry, as if he knew what Wonshik needed before Wonshik could even discover what he needed himself.

He lets himself into Taekwoon’s arms as Taekwoon, dressed only in the shadows of his coiling tattoos, falls onto the narrow mattress next to him, and nuzzles deep into the warm cocoon of the other’s embrace, with his back against a solid chest and no heartbeat.

He feels Taekwoon lean close, his breath scorching Wonshik’s neck—

“I can give you immortality,” Taekwoon whispers, and outside, the wind screeches for a moment, and Wonshik presses his back closer to Taekwoon, pulling his arms closer— his little, safe haven nobody can invade.

“I don’t need it,” Wonshik shakes his head on the pillow, staring out the dirty window, between the horizontal strips of his broken blinds— the Sun is fiery hot, burning colder than Taekwoon’s lips that nibble on the tip of Wonshik’s ear, and Wonshik knows he shouldn’t look at the Sun without eye protection, seeking the black dot of Venus still in the middle, seeking a truth that doesn’t need to be revealed, at least not now.

“Do you wish for death?” Taekwoon asks in the same tone, his voice thin.

Wonshik hesitates for a moment longer than before, mind recalling past thoughts, before he turns in Taekwoon’s embrace and looks up at the other.

Four hours pass within two blinks of Wonshik’s eyes.

“No.”

“Then why did you call me?” Taekwoon lifts a hand and places his palm on Wonshik’s cheek, and the pitch black of his iris begins to melt into the color of earth, rose tinting the tip of his nose and the hill of his high cheekbones.

“To keep me company,” Wonshik answers, closing his eyes for a long second as he takes a deep breath— the smell of scented candles, incense and ashen sage mix with the sulfur, heavy smoke billowing just under the ceiling, drops of wisps falling towards the floor as if it was water, and the sting of burnt blood lingers heavy in the corners, but Wonshik’s nose has gotten used to them. The floor is scattered with pages torn out from ancient books and notes, and the doors of the closet in the middle of the room hang off in pieces, red glyphs painted on its wooden surface distorted and broken.

“Why did you answer my call?”

Taekwoon doesn’t look at him.

“Go ahead and do it. Keep me company,” Wonshik whispers, lifting an arm between them into the air, his palm and inner arm facing Taekwoon. He pumps his fist to make his veins bulge, and in the corner of his eyes, he can see Taekwoon lick his lips.

“For how long?” Taekwoon asks quietly, so quietly as if he was afraid to shatter the moment.

Wonshik stretches his fingers out, the tattoo on his wrist rippling as his tendons flex.

“Until my last day.”

Taekwoon drags a sharp black claw on his index finger across Wonshik’s wrist, skin opening and blood rushing out. Dizziness begins to settle behind Wonshik’s eyes as he watches Taekwoon make the same gash on his own arm, but instead of Venus, he bleeds Mercury, and the quicksilver mixes with Wonshik’s red as Taekwoon presses his palm against Wonshik’s own. Their hands slip against each other, blood squelching as they squeeze them tightly, and then they release each other at the same time.

Taekwoon wraps his fingers around Wonshik’s arm, twists it back, and brings his wrist to his lips, the tip of his tongue drinking the crimson and leaving smooth skin in its wake, the shape of Wonshik’s ink unharmed.

Wonshik opens his palm, and presses it to Taekwoon’s chest— the hollow cavity is now filled with the pulse of a heart that’s inside Wonshik’s ribcage, beats in perfect sync.

“Now you won’t be lonely anymore,” Wonshik smiles, and Venus disappears, but Taekwoon stays to greet the night star together with Wonshik, first of the many to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> i was surfing wikipedia and stumbled upon the page for the transit of venus and i found it pretty (the phenomenon, too bad i wont be alive for the next one), and then this happened.


End file.
